


with just a look (we can rule the world)

by bokayjunkie



Series: i can still recall (summer of '17) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OlicityHiatusFic, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, set sometime in the future during another team up scenario, with appearances from the legends/supergirl/flash crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: in which oliver and felicity prove how good of a team they are, even without words.for the ficathon, prompt: eye contact





	with just a look (we can rule the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, part of the olicity summer hiatus ficathon
> 
> Big thanks to my beta and always cheerleader [@intolauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren) for the help. She took what I wrote on a sleep deprived state into something that makes sense!
> 
> Just a disclaimer, I have no knowledge of the technicalities of sci-fi scenarios, gadgets and everything that comes with it. I'm pretty much just speaking gibberish and hoping they make sense.

This isn’t gonna work. None of this is gonna work.

Oliver resists the urge to let out a loud groan in front of everyone, knowing he’d only be met with disapproving glares. They’ve been at this for hours now; the arguing and talking over each other and it’s giving him a headache. He tilts his head back, closing his eyes and inhales deeply but his head keeps pounding, the beginnings of a migraine happening, caused by the constant chatter around him.

This is the exact reason why he prefers to work alone.

Well, no, that’s not true.

He has a team and he likes working with them. _His_ team being the operative term. But it’s not just his team in the room right now. Actually, most of his team aren't here at all. Instead the bunker, his safe place, his _home_ , has been taken over by a few groups of people that are certainly not part of Star City’s resident vigilantes.

In the command center platform stands Sara Lance, looking as intimidating as ever. Next to her are Ray and Jax talking animatedly over each other. There’s also Barry in his Flash suit, sans mask, trying to look patient as Cisco and a woman named Gypsy pile onto the conversation. Then there’s their friend from another Earth, Supergirl, who is trying to keep up with the conversation going around, giving her input from time to time.  

This reunion of heroes is brought on by yet another power laden villain, hell bent on destroying their earth. The metahuman, which Cisco has named Jumpman, has now made his way to Star City. Which is why they've all reconvened in his bunker. Just great; another eventful November.

It’s a good thing they have a bigger base of operations now. Oliver cringes at the thought of trying to hold all of these superheroes in the foundry below Verdant. He’s also glad that his team is occupied elsewhere since everyone here has brought their own entourage who are currently loitering around the bunker.

The rest of the Legends crew are scattered all over the place. Nate is showing Amaya – whose resemblance reminds him of his friend in Detroit – the mannequins displaying their uniforms. From the sound of it, he’s more interested in the outfits than she is.

What’s concerning him, though, is that the infamous arsonist, Mick Rory, and their friend who still held on to her evil freezing powers, Caitlin Snow, are lingering around each other. Barry and Sara have assured him that there’s nothing to worry about with those two but the only thing that reassures him at all about the two of them is that Iris is also with them; he’s noticed that she doesn't leave Caitlin’s side much.  

Oliver is just glad his own team aren't here to add on to the chaos. Curtis is busy on the main floor; after having drawn the short straw managing his and Felicity’s new business. Dinah is at the precinct working her shift and Rene is back at City Hall, mainly trying to divert people’s attention past the fact that Oliver himself isn't there to do his mayoral duties.

Besides, the newbies don't need to be here for this. All he needs is to have his partners with him. Diggle stands next to Sara, also giving in his input whenever the group stray too off topic. Which, between Ray and Cisco, is a lot of the time.

Then there’s Felicity.

Oliver turns his head to look in her direction. She’s seated at her chair next to her desk and has been oddly quiet throughout the whole argument. To his surprise, she’s looking right at him, donning a questioning look as though she’s asking him if he’s alright.

Somehow Oliver understands. He gives her a small, tired smile, trying to assure her that he’s fine. She sends him back a look of disbelief, her brow raising.

Yeah, there’s nothing getting past her.

He shakes his head, his smile more genuine now. It’s a wonder how he ever got away in the past when Felicity always seems to be so in tune to his feelings.

“Look, STAR Labs used to have a generator powerful enough to operate the Waverider. It was destroyed in the explosion, but maybe I can travel back in time and –”

“Seriously?!” Sara exclaims, interrupting Barry, glowering at him. “Is that your answer to everything? Travel back in time and cause another flashpoint?”

Barry at least has the sense of mind to look sheepish. “It’s just a suggestion.”

Oliver rolls his eyes, meeting Felicity’s look when he does so. She's wearing on a sarcastic look, her eyes also rolling. At least they’re in agreement. Barry is their friend, but they also know he needs to cool down on the time traveling.

He lets out a sigh, feeling worn out from the back and forth between the group. None of their suggestions will work, especially when they’re inadvertently working against each other. He knows the solution is there, that they _can_ come up with a way to create a super weapon powerful enough to capture the rogue metahuman that’s destroying his city but they are never going to get anywhere when all three different teams are trying to compete with each other.

This isn’t exactly the kind of teamwork that a group of superheroes should be doing. Kara suggests one thing, Barry suggests another and Sara or Gypsy debunk both of their logic. Three different groups with three different ways to approach things.

This is why they can never decide on anything.

Oliver shifts his eyes towards Felicity once again and he’s met with an understanding smile. His restlessness must be written all over his face. Her brows knit together and her head tilts to the side just slightly, asking with just a look if he’s alright or if he needs a break.

He gives her a small smile in return and shakes his head. He may be agitated, but he can’t leave, especially with so many people in his base who has tendencies to get destructive when they get angry. He does feel a small sense of calm at her presence anyway which helps. Just the mere fact that she can read him so well and provide an assurance of understanding is enough for him to keep going.

“I may have something in my Earth that could help,” Kara suggests. “It’s alien tech, so it’ll definitely be enough to power your ship to capture Jumpman,”

“You’re forgetting that we closed all the breaches so we wouldn’t risk the Jumpman getting away from this Earth,” chides the new face, Gypsy.

Oliver doesn't know much about her other than the fact that she’s from another Earth as well and she seems to have the same kind of powers as Cisco. From what he’s seen of her, she’s a no-nonsense kind of woman who likes to get straight to the point and doesn’t linger. He can appreciate that as he’s also not interested in adopting another superhero friend.

“Yeah, but your powers aren’t connected to the breach,” Kara urges. “You can take me back to my earth so I can get the tech!”

“For the last time, I’m no one’s transportation service,” she retorts with a glare.

“Sorry Supergirl,” Cisco chimes in with a smirk. “But you’re stuck here until we get Jumpman.”

He places an arm around Gypsy, only to have it shoved away.

Felicity also seems to be entertained by Gypsy. Although Oliver is sure that's more to do with the fact that she’s interested in in just watching her and Cisco; Iris had shared with her that the two have some sort of on-again-off-again relationship. The off again is due to the fact that she lives on a different Earth. This delights Felicity to no end.

It’s also something Oliver didn’t care for. To him, the less he has to know about the other team’s personal lives, the less it invites them to share with him. As though she feels his stare at her, Felicity turns her head to look at him. He sends her a look of disbelief, his head tilting to the side.

She only smiles in return, shrugging unapologetically. He shakes his head and smiles as well.

“Look, let’s all just try to work with what we’ve got here,” Diggle interjects.

“But we don’t got anything, that’s the problem!” Jax exclaims. “Jumpman destroyed our engine and our blasters.”

“Well what do you need then?” Cisco asks.

“If you happen to have a battery that can power our ship for a long period of time and an engine blaster powerful enough to catch a metahuman, then I can reassemble it to the right frequency we need to catch Jumpman.”

Something in what Jax says must remind Felicity of something because her eyes widen. Oliver glances at her questioningly, wondering what it is that’s going through her mind. She turns her attention to him, her face still going through a realization. She looks at him, her eyes wide as saucers and her head gesturing to the side repeatedly.

He looks at her questioningly, wondering what has her so alert.

 _“Battery!”_ she mouths to him, excitedly.

It takes Oliver a couple of second before it dawns on him. Of course, it’s so simple. His eyes connect with hers again, nodding in agreement. She grins, the two somehow already figuring out the solution to the group’s dilemma.

With a smile, Oliver turns his attention back to the group, but the sight brings the frown back to his face. They’re arguing again. But this time is isn't even a back and forth of ideas, it's a full-blown argument.

“Okay, why don’t we all calm down?!” Diggle yells, abruptly stopping the screaming match the group have gotten into. “We’ve had a long day, we’re all tired, let’s just get something to eat and regroup later. We’ll have a clear head by then and maybe we can come up of something.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Sara mumbles, the first to walk away. Ray and Jax follow after her.

“I am kind of hungry,” Kara says bashfully.

“Yeah me too,” Barry agrees. “I’ll go on a Big Belly run.” And he disappears, a streak of lightening leaving in his wake.

Everyone else on the platform walks away as well, going in separate directions.

It’s on the verge of Oliver’s tongue to call everyone back and fill them in on the plan. But he stops upon seeing how tense they have all become as they’re actively avoiding the other. There’s an air of animosity around them and it’s something he really can't deal with.

He glances back again at Felicity, looking helpless. She gives him a remorseful look, knowing the last thing he wants is another super team up, but mustered it anyway for the good of the people and his city. They continue to look at each other, Felicity giving him supportive looks and it helps him deal with the stress a little.

Suddenly, Felicity shifts her eyes to the back, a contemplative look on her face. A second passes and she looks back at him with her face lit up, as though an idea occurs to her. She then starts gesturing her head to the back.

Immediately, Oliver figures out what she’s suggesting. He purses his lips, a pensive look crossing his face.

 _“No_ ,” he mouths to her, not making a sound, not wanting to alert attention to them. _“We can’t.”_

 _“Yes!_ ” She mouths back, nodding her head eagerly. “ _Let’s go!”_ She continues, gesturing her hand towards the back of the room.

Oliver lets out another sigh. It would be so easy to agree and get it over with, but he also agreed to be a team player.

Looking back onto the group that has taken residence in his bunker, he can still sense the strain around them. They are definitely not in the mood to do anything right now, especially when it includes teaming up, and Oliver is certain that if he pushes them, it will only turn bad.

Turning his head back to look at Felicity, he finds her looking at him with wide, expectant eyes. She holds up her wrist, pointing to an imaginary watch, conveying this time sensitive issue.

She has a point, once again. If they are going to do this, they need to do this now and if he waits around for the everyone else to cool off, Jumpman could have already destroyed the city. Oliver looks at her, giving her a decisive nod. A triumphant smile forms on her face and she immediately stands and walks off, not looking back.

Oliver can't help but smile as well. She never fails to make him happy. Even when things are falling around them, she always manages to brighten him up. Whether that’s coming through with something brilliant or just simply being her. He is forever grateful to have her in his life.

Looking around the room, he contemplates once again whether he should inform them of his plans. But just one look over at everyone – Sara sparring with Gypsy on the training mat, Kara and Barry on another side eating an unhealthy amount of burgers – he knows it’s best not to disturb them. They’re letting off steam right now, in their own ways, and he figures they need that so they can be geared up enough to fight later.

All Oliver needs are his partners. He walks off the platform and heads towards the weapons table in the back where he finds Diggle.

“Hey,” he calls to his friend.

“Hey man,” Diggle says with a tired sigh. “I don’t know how we’re ever gonna get anything done. Those guys can’t agree on anything.”

“Yeah, about that. We gotta go.”

Diggle looks at him confusedly. “What do you mean? Go where?”

Oliver doesn't reply, just starts to walk off. “Come on,” he says, not bothering to look back to see if he follows.

It doesn't take long for him to feel Diggle’s presence behind him as he walks. He knew his friend wouldn’t be able to let him leave just like that. He can also tell that Dig is eager to find out what exactly he’s up to, but Oliver figures he’ll wait until Felicity can clue him in. She’s the one with the plan after all.

He’s already dressed in his Green Arrow suit, as is Diggle in his Spartan outfit. The two arrive in the garage to find Felicity standing next to the van, having changed out of her dress and into black pants and her deep emerald bomber jacket that almost looks black in the dark. She smiles when she sees them, holding out Diggle’s helmet to him.

“Is everything ready?” Oliver asks in lieu of greeting.

“Yup,” she says with a cheerful smile. “Your arrows and guns are already loaded in the back. And I’ve got the blueprints and infiltration plans all set up in my tablet.”

Oliver grins at her in response.

“Do you guys mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Diggle asks, looking at the two as he takes the helmet from Felicity. “What do you guys have planned?”

“We are gonna go get exactly what Jax needs to revamp the Waverider and catch Jumpman,” Felicity says, victoriously.

Diggle raises his brows. “And how do you guys plan on doing that?”

Felicity smirks at him. “Let’s get on the road and I’ll tell you all about it.” She says before getting in the back seat.

Diggle looks at Oliver questioningly, wondering what is going on. Oliver only gives him a smile and follows suit, entering in the passenger seat of the van. Dig sighs, knowing he isn't going to get any answers from the two at the moment.

He puts on his helmet and gets in the driver’s seat.

* * *

“Where the hell have you guys been?” Sara demands once the three arrive back in the bunker.

Everyone else also gathers around to look at them, wearing a mix of both questioning and irritated looks. Oliver and Felicity aren't bothered by their annoyed glances though, stepping up on the platform where everyone is waiting to hear what's going on.

“You do realize we’re on a time crunch here?” Sara continues. “Now is not the time for you to go on dates, Ollie.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “We didn’t go out on a date, Sara, we actually went out to solve the little problem you guys are having?”

She looks at him in confusion.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Barry asks, looking between them. It’s then that he notices Diggle is also with them, still hanging in the back.

“This,” Felicity declares, holding up a titanium looking object to show the group, “is one of the Powercell batteries that Curtis and I developed for Palmer Tech years ago. It has since then been enhanced and revamped, so I’m sure the power capacity this holds is more than enough to power the Waverider.”

“Whoa,” Cisco and Jax both say, looking at the small device in awe. Jax takes the battery from her, looking at it curiously.

“Where did you guys get that?” Ray asks. “I thought Palmer Tech closed down?”

“It did close down after they went bankrupt, which occurred only months after they fired me, by the way,” she says, giving him a pointed look. “But they stored all of their products in a warehouse a couple of miles from here. Which is also where we got that.”

She points to the much larger device that Diggle carries. Everyone finally notices Diggle in the back, placing down what looks like a metallic crate on one of the tables.

“And what is that exactly?” Kara asks.

“It’s a laser shooter that Kord Industries started to develop a couple years back,” Oliver answers.

“Which Palmer Tech, through my negotiations, bought the schematics and rights to after their engineers couldn’t make it work and it only started to become a money pit to them,” Felicity adds casually. “I was in the process of completely rebuilding it when… I got fired.” She shoots another sarcastic look at Ray’s direction.

Ray shuffles in his place and looks away. Though Felicity has no hard feelings for her being fired, at least not anymore, it still leaves a sting inside her when she thinks back to it. She also likes remarking the fact to Ray; not to blame him, which he knows, but just to tease.

“So,” Felicity looks at Jax. “Are these gonna be enough to fix up your ship?”

Jax looks up at her, his eyes widening in delight. “Hell yeah. I think this baby can permanently power our ship!” He exclaims, holding up the battery.

“It certainly has the capacity for that,” Felicity nods proudly.

“I’m gonna go get started on this right away.” He exclaims, walking off the platform, followed by Ray and Cisco who also want to help with the build.

Felicity and Oliver watch as what Oliver dubs as the ‘geek squad’ gather around the table that holds the laser shooter. Diggle has already made his way up and joined the rest of the group on the platform.

After seeing the ‘geek squad’ gather what they need and move towards the building station, Oliver and Felicity look at each other proudly on a mission well done. Then they stand together, Felicity's arm wrapped around Oliver’s and turn their attention back to the rest of the group, satisfied smiles on their faces. They’re met, however, with Sara’s incredulous look.

“What?” Oliver asks, shrugging innocently.

“Why are we just finding out about the battery and laser?” She asks in return, looking at him sternly.

“We didn’t know that was the exact materials we needed,” Felicity says simply. “Not until Jax mentioned it earlier.”

“So you guys just went off on a mission on your own? What happened to being a team player?” she narrows her eyes at them, looking from Oliver to Felicity and finally landing on to Diggle.

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t know what they were planning,” Diggle says, holding his hands up in defense. “I was just their black driver.”

“Felicity and I came up with the plan while you guys were arguing,” Oliver says, ignoring Diggle’s remarks.

“How? You two barely made a sound,” Kara says. “And I should know, I have super hearing!”

“Let me guess,” Barry groans. “You guys were doing that thing where you talk to each other with your mind?”

“You can do that?” Kara gives them a questioning look. “I thought you guys weren’t metahumans?”

“It’s not a metahuman thing, it’s a married thing they do,” Barry rolls his eyes. “They pretty much have a whole conversation just by looking at each other.”

“It’s hardly a married thing,” Sara snorts, also rolling her eyes. “Ollie and Felicity have been doing that long before they got together.”

“More like since before Felicity was even clued into the whole Arrow thing,” Diggle snickers. “They’ve been doing that thing since before they even really knew each other.”

“It’s really sickening,” Sara grumbles.

“Aw, I think it’s sweet!” Kara coos, looking at them with a wistful smile. “It kind of proves that you two were always meant to be.”

“Can we please change the topic?” Oliver grouches, trying to send a glare at the group. He can't really hold up the intimidating look though, especially when Felicity presses her face against his shoulder, her body shaking in soft chuckles. He can't help but lean his head slightly towards hers.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Diggle announces. “I’m gonna go get myself something to eat since you two dragged me away before I could take a bite out of my burger.”

“And I’m gonna go check on the boys and make sure they don’t blow up anything.” Sara also announces.

Soon enough, everyone on the platform starts to walk away, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

“Not even a thank-you for getting them a super powerful battery or a laser gun,” Felicity scoffs mockingly. She then lets out a little pout, turning her body to face him.

“Well I certainly want to thank you,” Oliver says with a grin, his eyes shining brightly with adoration. “That was a brilliant call, using the Powercell.”

“It’s not like it’s being used or anything,” she shrugs. Then she bites her lower lip, looking at him remorseful. “I’m sorry.”

Oliver’s brows furrow in confusion. He places his hands on her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. “What for?”

“I know when we all joined together, I was the one who forced you to be a team player. But then I made you go back on that promise and made us go on our own solo mission anyway.”

“Felicity…” he says her name in a sigh, drawing her closer. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, it was my decision too. Besides, I think we both know we wouldn’t have managed to complete the mission as efficiently as we did if everyone else joined in.”

“Yeah… we do make a good team.”

“Exactly.” He grins, leaning his head towards hers. Their foreheads touch and a soft smile blooms on her face.

“Sara’s right, we kind of are sickening,” she says with a slight grimace through her smile. “I mean, what other couple formulates a plan to break into a holding warehouse just by looking at each other?”

“Well, honey, I think that comes with the territory of being married,”

“Yeah but she does have a point, it _is_ something we kind of do a lot.” She starts rubbing his back as she pouts. “I can’t even deny that we use to do that back before we even started dating.”

“We’ve just always been in sync I guess,” he says with a nonchalance. “Just one of the reasons why we make for good partners.”

She hums, a pleased smile on her face. “I guess we really do know each other all too well.”

“Yeah, so much that we can read each other’s minds,” he says in a mocking tone, giving her a teasing grin that causes her to giggle.

“Let’s test it out, shall we?” He says playfully. “What am I thinking right now?” He shifts his stance, standing with his back straight as he look at her.

Almost immediately, a shade of pink crosses Felicity’s face. The look in Oliver’s eyes can only be described as smoldering. His pupils have darkened and a look of hunger crosses his face. There’s also a slight smirk on his lips that makes him look almost wolfish. Whatever thoughts he has running through his head had have definitely transferred into hers as well.

“Why, Mr. Queen, you’re being so naughty,” she says in a low murmur, biting the bottom of her lip.

“Then I think we should do something about it, Mrs. Queen,” he says in a low growl.

She looks at him with a halfhearted warning look. “Oliver, we’re in the middle of a mission.”

“We can’t do anything much until they get the Waverider running. Besides, you and I deserve a little bit of a break, don't you think?”

Felicity grins. “Lead the way, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
